


The Path

by melesifant



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/M, Future, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melesifant/pseuds/melesifant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice returns to underland to save Tarrant, who has been poisoned. She must face what leaving him did, to both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Suppressed Memories

She was done. Closing the log laying heavily on her desk, with a satisfied sigh, Alice had finished what she had set out to do. It had taken nearly 6 years but she had surpassed her late fathers dreams and extended his trade route all the way to china, and done so successfully.  Pushing back the chair she walked over to the the ancient globe spinning it idoly and watching as it spun wildly. Instead of feeling complete though she felt empty.

Looking in her mirror she didn't look much different then she had the day she had laid out her plan to her fathers old friend and colleague. Her hair rarely worn up anymore, fell around her face and shoulders. It was a waste of time to try to tame it, her hair had a mind of it's own and her fine strands always ended up escaping even the most elaborate style. She gathered it up into a messy bun in the back to better study her reflected features. 

There were no wrinkles marking time across her visage yet, but they would come, especially since her daydreams and musings made her smile frequently. Her eyes looked a little tired, dark under the lid. Sleep would fix that though she hoped. Her clothing was the biggest difference. She had embraced the "eccentric" title she had earned that day Hamish had asked for her hand. No matter what she did to upend the laws of propriety now people just tittered and whispered it was her "eccentricity". She wore Light grey trousers and a white blouse with a light blue vest and tie. It was a gentleman's attire if not for the color and fit. Her mother had a small conniption when she first saw her youngest child's new style, it was leaps past refusing to wear a corset and stockings. But on the ships and in her line of work a dress just was not an option. 

Those tired Sapphire colored eyes drifted down from the mirror to the collection of pictures at the thought of her mother. A gilded frame on the mantle held a picture of Alice sitting next to her. An image caught just weeks before Helen Kingsley had followed her husband to their eternal reward. Farther down the ledge was a double frame holding an image of each of her late parents. She touched each softly. It wasn't that she hadn't accepted the loss of her parents, so what was it making her long for something so much? It wasn't her sister. She and her family were happy as was possible, living in town and traveling with the income they earned with their share of the business. If anything happened to Alice her sister would receive all her estate, but they had drifted apart as was inevitable she thought with her traveling all over the world. 

Perhaps it was that she was rather alone now. Only the business had mattered for these last few years, and now that it was established she had nothing to move on to.. No more adventures. There she had come to it. Her days of adventure were at an end, she had nothing but monotony and normalcy and all of it terribly alone.  She spun around with a huff and spun the globe again, harder then necessary and crossed her arms to watch it spin fast around in its confined orbit...

Tap...tap...tap...

Alice spun to the door at the knock. Whoever could be at the door at this hour? She walked over to the solid wood entryway "Hello?!"  but silence was all the reply she received. She leaned an ear to the wood and listened. Was that movement she heard? the soft sounds of feet moving impatiently? or was she listening too hard and hearing what her brain thought she should? This was silly, she wasn't some scared little girl to be frightened of the dark and sounds. Steeling herself she took a deep breath and pressed her foot against the door she opened a few inches to look out. Nothing was out there. 

Huffing she locked her office door again and gathered her belongings to go home. She had gone too long without sleep yet again. That was the only explanation for it. If she continued on like that she was going to go Mad...She glanced back at the photo of her father sitting on the mantle. Not that being mad was a bad thing, in her experience all the best people were! Her father, herself, and.... funny who had she been about to say? As soon as her mind had moved on to that last thing it had fogged over...That happened to her so often the last few years.. 

"Curiouser and curiouser.."

 

*****************************************************************

The streets were dark, lit only by the gas street lamps that lined the roads. There was just too much dark for the struggling flames to fight off. Silence and wind swirled around her, the only traveler this late. She stopped in front of the local hatters, as had been her habit for years now. She stopped every day and looked in the window even though she never saw anything that caught her fancy. Looking through the imperfect glass she glanced at all the hats in the window. Every one of them the height of fashion for the season, everyone of them typical and unimaginative. Even the warps in the glass's distortion of the shapes didn't make them anymore unique. As she frowned at the frilly productions her eyes caught a movement to the left, down the direction she was going. 

Instinct took over, and Alice fell back, however instead of a cower it was a fighting stance.  Her hands moved pushing her purse up on her back arm, and her front arm took a strong hold on her umbrella as if it were a weapon most deadly. Eyes narrowed scanning the walk, she walked forward silently ready to strike out at any moment. Reaching the end of the storefront she drew in a breath of the chill air before jumping out into the ally to face... a dark empty ally..

"Alice you are finally going round the bend. And what were you going to do beat an assailant to death with your purse?" She rebuked herself. As if she could defend herself. She'd never been in any situation which would call for her to defend herself. And if that were true then why had she taken that stance and why had she acted defensively instead of running? Shaking her head she pushed a loose lock of hair out of her face and started forward again hurrying home before anything else strange could come along.

*****************************************************************

Finally home and in her dressing gown, Alice was busy making a pot of tea when she heard her townhouse's door open and shut. Edging up to the doorway she peeked stealthily around the door frame into the entrance. To her surprise all she saw was the back of a white rabbit and a blue butterfly. "What in heavens name?!" She walked into the foyer slowly so as not to startle the two creatures. It was far to early in the year for either of them to be out and around in London. To her surprise when she spoke the two turned to look at her. The white rabbit was wearing a blue waist coat, and both he and the butterfly had expressions that were far to keen for an animal..And the expression was panicked and intent. 

"Alice! you must come with us again!" The little white rabbit said. Alice fell to her knees and just starred at the two.

"Come with you? again? What do you mean by that?" Alice looked at the two with a dazed expression.

"I told you she would have forgotten everything. She is a foolish girl all over again." the blue butterfly flapped his wings a bit more violently then was necessary in irritation. 

Alice's brow furrowed as she listened to the insult. She opened her mouth to retort when the rabbit turned to the butterfly

"How is it she keeps forgetting? I understood it the first time but to do it again?"

"I can only assume it is either her weakness of mind protecting her as she returns to this dim existence, or there was something to the Jabberwocky's blood that brought her back. Nothing from that creature could be good."

Tired of being talked about as if she wasn't there in her own home Alice straightened up. "Pardon me, but who are you two and why do you feel you have the right to speak so condescendingly of me in my presence no less?"

The rabbit starred at her intently. "She hasn't lost her muchness at least." he whispered aside to his companion. "Alice we need your help! The Hatter needs you most desperately!"

"...Hatter..." she breathed the word softly, her eyes clouded as hidden memories fought to surface.

Flicking his delicate blue wings the butterfly nodded. "Little consolation there. We don't have time for this mess again." He fanned his wings and flew right at Alice and landed on her nose. When he touched down she gasped with shock and her mind exploded into fractions of color, light, and suppressed memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Reeling Alice knelt on the floor, her thoughts swirling with her fogged over memories washed clean and then snapped into place. What had happened? Why had she forgotten them all over again...Why had she forgotten him?! She had promised she would never forget him.. The hatter..Wait what had Mctwisp said? Pressing her hand to her forehead to fight the dizzy rejoining of memories Alice opened her eyes to look at Absolem and Mctwisp. "What did you say? The hatter...Hatter is in trouble?"

"Ahh Alice, so glad you could join us again.." the sarcasm dripped thickly from the elegant butterfly, in an ironic way that was his way though.

"Not now." she pointed a firm hand at the butterfly which wasn't as easy as it sounded. His flight didn't hold him in one place so her finger moved to follow. Then she turned her attention to the rabbit. He was more straight forward, she would get the info she sought clearly and faster from him. 

"What's happened to the Hatter?" Nivens fidgeted with his paws, he was typically high strung but with the urgency of his mission and the full force of Alice's stare, he was on the verge of hyperventilating. Taking a breath of her own, she crawled closer to the rabbit and placed a comforting hand on his paws. "Slow down...breath.." she whispered to him. 

McTwisp took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Ok now try again. No hurry." she said the words though she felt the exact opposite. Even with this little bit of guidance thrown in she knew it was still quicker to talk to the rabbit. Silly riddling butterfly.

"The Hatter.. He, well he's been poisoned." he raised his pink eyes from the floor to look at Alice. She had gone pale, she didn't even seem to be breathing. 

"You don't mean the mercury do you?" she finally asked. He shook his head regretfully. 

Whether it was his dislike of being silenced and ignored, or that he actually knew more she would never know but Absolem chose then to speak up. "No it was something quite more noxious. It's rather far along now, we didn't notice in time."

"What? Why didn't you notice?" Anger tinted the worry in her voice. She turned her eyes to blue butterfly again. 

"When you left, he changed. He was wilder, madder at times, and silent and lost at others. When he became increasingly more silent we thought he was just in the depression stage of his mourning. By the time we realized it was more then that, he was near unconscious." 

Horror seeped through Alice as his words entered her. No! This couldn't be... The horror wasn't just about the Hatter's current condition, it was about what she had done to him. She had left him, wounded so bad that no one could tell he was dyeing. Swallowing the acid guilt had risen in her she took two deep breaths.

"How bad is he now?"

He shook his little blue head, and even his wings seemed to move in sad slow motion. "He is unconscious. We have no indication that he can hear us or understand. He just lays there."

"The White Queen! Can't she help him? She specializes in potions and healing-" 

Mctwisp cut her off. "She can't figure out what the poison was.. It's nothing from Underland. It came from your world." 

Her lungs wouldn't work. She couldn't make them move, there were no calming breaths to be taken now. It was their turn to calm her, Absolem lit upon her shoulder, and Nivens rubbed her hands with his soft touch. When air came it was in gasps, large gulps forced though a throat that didn't want to open. 

"How...I can't... What..." words slipped through between air. Her eyes flew between her two friends, finishing questions her voice couldn't complete. How could she heal something the Queen couldn't? She had hurt him, left him, forgotten him... If she would have stayed this wouldn't have happened, she knew it. She had abandoned him and now she may not be getting the chance to find him again.

Tears fell from her lashes to sparkle down her cheeks. She curled her fingers into fists, feeling the wood under her nails and clawing harder still. Grasping for strength. Shaking her head she looked up at Mctwisp. "Take me to him. Please.. Now.."

Looking at Absolem for confirmation he nodded. Alice scrambled up in a most inelegant fashion and they made their way out into the night, to the rabbit hole that had taken her to Underland twice already. The thick darkness that had surrounded her on the streets earlier was nothing compared to the wooded area free of lamps. Even the moon and stars had given up the battle to light London tonight. She was more glad then ever that she wasn't wearing a dress, moving through the underbrush wouldn't have been near as quick. Even her trouser legs were being caught my clinging thorns and twigs. 

Absolem stayed perched on her shoulder, having to flatten out a few times to get under limps that Alice had dodged and Nivens ran ahead. His pure white fur stood out more clearly then anything in the night, making it easy for her to follow behind him. He leaped and dodged through fallen trees and bushes, finding the easiest path for her. It was a long distance to that old tree with the hole in it's roots but to take a carriage or such would have raised questions. This way she would disappear without a trace. It was taking so long to get there though.. and every moment taken was one more where 'He' was alone and hurting. Quickening her pace she moved closer to the rabbit silently urging him on. 

The huge old tree loomed on the horizon, drawing her like a beacon to it. She ran now, praying her ankles would stay strong and not twist. The gate was so jarring Absolem had decided flying was a preferable course. Watching she saw McTisp disappear from sight, knowing he had gone down the hole and she was right behind him. She hardly paused as she got to the lip, and fell freely through.

The fall was marginally less frighting now that she remembered surviving it as a child and just a few years ago, but it still caused her pulse to fly and her to tense. This time she didn't try to catch onto any of the random objects, letting beds, bookcases, chairs, and the piano fly past. She couldn't see either of her companions, but she wasn't concerned. They knew the way better then her she was sure. She saw the bottom of the hole flying up at her and braced to break through, and land on the ceiling. She went feet first this time, keeping her knees loose. The plaster fell under her with little resistance. Then came the hardest part of the journey into Underland, The ceiling of the room of doors. She hit and rolled some to diminish the impact then waited for the next to come. When the world turned upside down and she fell to the floor, she was glad to be done with the falling.

Standing, she glanced swiftly around and found both the rabbit and the butterfly standing looking at her. "How...Oh never mind." Flipping her hair out of her face she walked to the table and looked for the key and pishsalver only to see it empty. She turned to Mctwisp who held up both. Smiling she knelt and took the little bottle and sipped carefully, re-corked the bottle and waited as she shrank to almost the rabbit's height. Gathering up her now too large clothing she looked at the other two travelers. " I truly wish that that worked on clothing." They all three chuckled a bit before their mission's weight sobered them. Mctwisp opened the door and all of them walked into the vibrant garden, where the flowers moved in the breeze and smiled and dragonflies and horseflies played tag. 

Taking a deep breath she smiled softly. It was so good to be back. "Where is he at?" listening to her question she realized she had stopped saying his common name. It was 'He' now, because she didn't deserve to speak his name or title. 

"He's in the castle at Marmoreal, he has quarters there as the court's Hatter. The queen watches over him." She nodded and followed behind him on their way. 

As they walked Alice was brought to terms about things she wasn't so very fond of in Underland...Namely the very haughty talking flowers. 

"Well would you look at her!" a very pretty rose said.

"She looks as if she is wilting doesn't she?" A little pansy spoke this time. Alice gathered her clothing around her in a bit of a huff.

"She isn't even properly dressed! She's wearing men's clothing. The girl has gone quite as mad as the Hatter." The rose leaned down to whisper to the pansy but Alice could it seem hear better then the flora assumed. She quickened her pace again to create distance between them swiftly. 

"Don't take it to heart my dear. You know how insulting those flowers are. As if you were mad."  smiling encouragingly McTwisp patted her shoulder. 

A sad smile attempted to pull at the corners of her lips. "No, I'm not mad." she looked away and whispered softly. "All the best people are."

******************************************************************************************************

When the white towers of the castle of Mamoreal imposed upon the sky with their height in front of her she nearly cried out in joy. She was here, and her dear friend was only hallways and stairways away at most. Of course she realized later being that hopeful was near naive in this castle. As Mctwisp and Absolem tried to take her to the Hatter, the Queen's courtiers appeared demanding a formal greeting and introduction to the court. Setting her lips in a tight sever line Alice fought the urge to yell at them. She followed the mass of useless nobles to the throne room where Mirana sat. It bothred Alice that she was here sitting on her fancy chair instead of by 'His' sickbed. Her head told her that she coudn't be there all the time, she had to run the land, but it did little to calm her heart. One thing was sure and that was that she wouldn't leave his side. 

The White Queen took one look at Alice and her smile grew, becoming a genuine thing as opposed to the one for appearance sake she usually wore. She wasn't sure how she did it, it was surely a tiring thing, probably hurt her cheeks. Mirana rose and flowed gracefully the distance between them, and kneeling embraced the small Alice. A moment of shock was all that held her own arms at her side, but as it diminished she hugged the queen back. 

"I'm so very glad you have returned my friend." The pale lady with the dark lips spoke the words softly, not projecting to the court. For which her friend was very glad.

Tears threatened Alice's eyes again. "Thank you, sorry I've been gone so very long...my friend."

The queen gave a quick squeeze and then released Alice. "Will someone open up Alice's rooms and her wardrobe?" Glancing behind her she spoke "Thackery, will you hurry to the kitchen and get her some Upelkuchen ?" Looking around the queen's skirt she watched as the March Hare bounded away back toward the Kitchens.

"No hurled tea cups?" shock kept her voice low.

The queen looked down at her with a face that showed that she was about to make news that was very bad, as little bad as possible. Alice gasped in a few breaths quickly. 

"He has been quite tame as of late, over concern for Tarrant, that's all." It was quite clear that the queen wasn't making eye contact. Over concern Alice's left shoe! She nodded anyway.

Gathering up her vest, blouse and trousers, she looked up at Mirana. "Queen-"

"Alice you needn't use my title. Mirana is fine."

Blinking in shock Alice tried again. "um.. Mirana I would rather get right to his side.. Once I get back to my normal size, of course."

The queen smiled and nodded. "Your room is adjoined to his quarters. You can change and be by his side in no time. I just left him moments before you entered, Alice. He is sleeping peacefully."

The march hare came thundering back into the room, with the small cake on a plate in his grasp. Alice flinched and almost ducked when he skidded to a halt offering the cake up to her. He was just a little taller then her and the white rabbit she noticed as she regarded him carefully looking for her friend in him. There was a bit of tension around his eyes, and he seemed too anxious. Maybe that was a little bit of him escaping this controlled persona. Just to be safe she took the cake and plate from him, leaving him nothing visible to hurl at her head. She took a very small bite of the beautiful little treat. It seemed that she was finally getting the hang of the shrinking and growing game. She filled her clothing back up perfectly and now was almost eye to eye with the queen.

Straightening her vest she smiled. "I'd like to go see him now." Her friends all exchanged glances before the queen nodded and motioned gracefully for the march hare to guide her. He scuffled toward the room's large doors leading out into the hall and staircases. He moved with a strange mix between hoping and walking, a pace Alice had to strain to match. Silence was all they shared for two staircases and one long white hallway. 

"I'm so sorry..." she whispered. 

Stopping he turned and looked at her "You left, you did what you had to. I'm not mad at ye, I'm concerned for him." his accent was still thick and he starred at her a little more intently then most, but he wasn't as wild as she remembered. She knew the two teapartiers had fed each others madness but she would never have expected this. 

He stopped at a pair of double doors, the wood a beautiful white, like everything in this castle. On a golden plate was one simple word 'Hatter'. Funnily she had always expected a warning sign to be posted near anywhere the red headed man would call his. She placed a trembling hand on the right side door handle, and looked back at the Hare.  "Go ahead, lass."

Preparing herself for the worst, she turned the handle slowly and walked into the room. It was an expansive area with vibrant colors on all surfaces. One would never imagine them going together and creating harmony, but it did.  She wondered if it was because she knew the mind that had created it, that made it beautiful, or if anyone would look at the varied pallet and see something happy.This was a large room full of his tools of trade, sitting areas and a table and chairs. Leading off of that were what she thought were smaller areas like closets and bathrooms. Hats littered the room, some on props, a couple hung from chandeliers, most were on tables and chairs. Every single one was a work of art, what she had been seeking in that boring shop as she walked by daily, was rampant here. Her fingers brushed against fabrics, feathers, and leather. He was a master at his craft, no one could ever deny him that. 

Moving through such a lively room with a crushing silence hanging in the air should have told her that she was nothing close to prepared for what awaited ahead of her. The splendor of color and creativity distracted her from the ominous quiet. Venturing into the back of the main room she looked for where his bed would be. It was clearly not in the main room, so it would have to be behind on of the doors. The first door she opened was in the back, she was drawn to it. When it clicked open she poked her blond head in to be met with darkness and the sound of breathing. It wasn't pitch dark, a lamp was burning low. She was sure this was the bedchamber, by the breathing. Encouraged she hurried to the lamp to turn up the light, so she could see him. As she wound the wick up she truly listened and took in what she heard. Slow shallow gasps echoed through the room, making the warmth of the lamp shrink as cold fear gripped her. She was afraid to turn around and know how bad he was, she was naive now setting on that verge where knowledge was waiting and you knew it was going to hurt. 

The want to run as fast as she could away gripped her, her legs even tensed in preparation. "NO!" she admonished herself and the flight response. "You will not abandon him again." Taking control of her fear she embraced the coldness and turned it from fear to strength. The strength to do what must be done no matter how much it hurt. Measuring her breaths she turned and looked at the face that the light fell across on the bed, and felt the warm tears fall. The only weakness she would allow of herself until she helped him back.


	3. Chapter 3

Even the warm golden light from the lamp did nothing to add life to the form laying in the bed. To call this poor wretch Tarrant Hightopp the White Queen's Hatter would be blasphemy any other time. That was who it was though, and the sorrow that embraced Alice from that fact burned. His hair was still red, the color still spilled from his eyes, but the colors were off, dimmed like the soul they clothed, thick and muddy instead of bright and flamboyant. Her mother had looked more alive in the pine box at her funeral. Always so pale complected, there was no color to his skin now. Just dark sunken features, and closed eyes. She was tempted to lift his lids and see if the brilliant Tsavorite colored eyes were still the same, she felt the need to search out something that was the same as the man she remembered. But she couldn't bring herself to do anything that may cause him discomfort. There was a beautiful blue velvet chair in the room, similar to his chair at the head of the tea-party table but a lighter shade of blue.. Come to think of it there was a lot of this shade of blue strewn through the brighter colors. That was neither here nor there. Pulling the chair up to his bedside she reached up and took his right hand from the bed next to him into her own small hands. It was cool to the touch, but not stiff as she feared. That was a small comfort. It fit into her hold with such ease she wondered if he had moved it. 

Leaning down she whispered "I'm here. I'm not leaving... so please don't leave me this time." into his ear. Her heart jolted at the lack of response. She knew better then to expect it, but her emotional side couldn't help but wish for him to just jump up. Sniffling a little bit to fight the tears, she got out of the chair and sat next to him on the bed, leaned down and rested her head on his chest. It was originally done to comfort her but he was so cold, and she could hear his heart beat. ba-bump...........ba-bump....... it was so slow! And the whisper of air in and out, echoed around inside creating almost a slow sad song with the heart. What could make those vital life givers slow so much? A poison from her world... It could be anything or nothing she could think of. If it wasn't from Underland though she was the only one that had a chance of discovering it.

"This is impossible..." She tilted her head to look at the face of the faded man in the bed. "I know what you would say, the same thing you did that day on the battlefield. 'Only if you believe it is.' But how many impossible things can one girl hope to accomplish? Would you have an answer to that?" She nestled her head onto his chest again. He was so cool to the touch... Maybe there was a fireplace in the room, between the lamp chair and 'him' she hadn't seen anything in this room. Slowly separating from him, regrettably, she sat up and looked around, taking in this room as she had the last. The same wild abandon of color collided here, there were no hat's in this besides his own. It was beautiful still, no matter how singed. She ran a reverent finger over the dark green fabric, then rubbed the salmon sash through her fingertips. Here was some part of the character she remembered. The feel of it in her grasp helped to sooth her a little bit. Then over to the side she saw what she was after. A large bricked fireplace with a white mantle, a bit of the queen's style set off by his colorful wild style. There was already some wood chopped at the side and some kindling. Feeling at least moderately useful she knelt on the hearth and started working on a fire that could warm the whole room. 

The wood was dry and well seasoned and a warm fire wasn't hard to work up. It's heat rolled in waves out into the bedroom. Hands on her hips with satisfaction she spun around. It felt good to do something constructive, and she was going to take that boost and use it to help him, only to seem him convulsing in the bed. His body was making horrible jerking motions over and over again and his arms flailed violently. As she paused in shock she heard the sound of his shallow breaths catching in his throat as a gurgling wheezing escaped his lips.

Crying out she ran toward the bed, stumbling over the chair leg, and lept onto the bed. Alice had never been much of a medical mind but she had once heard that it was beneficial to turn a seizing person on their side. Though he wasn't a big man by any means he was still considerably larger then she. Placing hands at his shoulder and hip, and using her knee, she pushed at the dead shaking weight. Desperation and fear pumped adrenaline though her helping her summon the strength necessary. Once he was up on his side she wrapped her self around him, using her body as a wedge to keep him propped up and her embracing limbs to fight the jerking.

Alice didn't realize till people came rushing into the room that she was screaming. As they came flooding in she could suddenly hear herself yell over and over. Fighting the urge to scream back sobs took over and racked her body so bad that those rushing in couldn't tell who was in the most trouble. Footmen tried to pull her from the Hatter, so the queen could get something into him to calm his quaking. When she started to scream again but with shrill and blood curdling sounds and started clawing to get back to him, they quickly abandoned the idea. A level gaze from Mirana was able to quiet her and calmed her to the point she sat behind him one hand resting on his, merely sobbing. 

Mctwisp appeared from the crowd of people Alice didn't know and climbed up to sit next to her and hold her free hand. She felt warmth from the other side and glanced to see Chess materialize. He wasn't smiling, and his gaze was hard causing sudden inspiration to lite up her mind. "You know who did this." the statement hung in the air as she turned from him to watch as the queen was able to get a swirling elixir into the hatter. She could feel the shaking slow and then stop, allowing her to sigh.

"I may have a theory, but this isn't the time nor the place." He rubbed against her arm, and drifted up into the air. "I'll be around, if you have need of me." He offered her a small version of his famous smile now, and as the rest of him ghosted away he left that wicked grin to linger a moment behind. He also left no doubt now that she would be needing the infuriating cat in the near future. She squeezed Mctwisp's paw and smiled though her tears at him. 

"What caused that?" She was so hoping it wasn't  the warmth from the fire. Looking to the elegant healer for answers Alice held the lady's dark eyes. 

"It's another symptom of the poison.... He's had a sick stomach, hallucinations, abdominal pain, leading up to this state... this is just the latest symptom in the list."

Alice sat silently looking at Mirana and blinking. Then narrowed her eyes. "How could all those things happen to him and no one notice?!"

Looking away and at the ground the queen's only answer was "we didn't have the chance." as she stood and left, to be followed by all the others in the room besides Alice, Tarrant, and Nivens. 

"I don't understand." she turned to Nivens. "How could no one catch this?"

His response was similar to the queens. He looked down and shrugged.

"I'LL TELL YOU HOW!" A small yet strong voice echoed through the room. Alice and the rabbit startled at the sudden unexpected declaration. 

"Who?" She looked around to see where the voice came from.

Mallymkin climbed up the bedspread to stand on the bed. For a moment Alice wondered why they were all still on the bed, holding 'him' on his side. Rubbing his held hand with her thumb, she squared herself to face the fierce little mouse. "Please do."  
'  
Watching as Mally's hand stretched and brushed the handle of her hat pin sword, she hoped that it was a nervous habit. She wasn't keen on bleeding at the doormouse's hand again. The small hand passed the sword and instead landed on her hip. The other pointed an accusatory finger at Alice.

"You! You are the reason none of us knew what was happening."

"Nivens and Absolem already told me-"

"Oh I'm sure they told you something, but I know they sugar coated the truth so you could swallow it without to much self hatred. You left him and he became madder. Then he started to withdrawal from all of us! Even Thackary and me. We couldn't tell what he was going through because we never got to see him! We heard him talking to you though you gone, so we knew he was hallucinating. After that since I'm small enough I started to sneak in and check on him, so I know from watching him be ill and hold his middle while he grimaced in pain. Eventually all he was drinking was tea with herbs. When the yelling and talking to people that aren't there stopped I WAS SENT IN TO CHECK ON HIM AND I'M THE ONE THAT FOUND HIM IN HIS BED NOT WAKING UP! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ALICE?! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!" The little mouse ended her tirade screaming at the blond woman holding her dyeing friend's hand.

"I'm so sor-"

"Save it. You find a way to save him, then I'll let you waste the time to apologize to me." Then she turned, jumped from the bed, and fled the room.

Alice starred after her silently, not even turning to Mctwisp when he squeezed her hand. 

"She was the only girl in his life for ages. She's always been a bit jealous of your relationship with him." The attempt at comfort earned him a teary smile.

"You are all too kind to me. Mally is right. But I am going to fix all of this, I promise." she squeezed him back. "Go check on her, I'm fine....We'll be fine now."

Hesitating the rabbit looked back and forth between Alice and the door Mallymkin had vanished out of.

"If I can face down the jabberwocky, I can handle guilt my friend." she offered encouragingly. Mctwisp smiled softly at her and then turned to go comfort the doormouse.

When the door was shut and it was just the two of them, Alice started repositioning the hatter. She laid him back down flat and used the sleeve of her blouse to wipe some of Mirana's potion from the corner of his lips. "You're beautiful and loved by so many." She whispered softly to him caressing his face softly. He was still cool feeling, in-spite of all the excitement and the warm fire. Abandoning propriety yet again, she decided to lay next to him and offer him what heat she could. She stretched out on top of the covers and settled her ear on his chest so she could hear that he was in fact there and alive next to her, no matter how he looked.


	4. Chapter 4

The first day back in Underland had exhausted her. Between the trip to get here, the worry she held, and the Hatter's seizure, it seemed all of young woman's reserves were spent. Warm sunlight drifting in through the windows to fall in a golden wash across them didn't stir her. When Mirana came to check on them, she didn't even frown at the sound of her heels clicking on the marble floor. The racket of a silver setting or the alluring smell of food and tea from it, didn't cause a twitch of her small button nose. No it seemed nothing could touch Alice in the recuperative trance she was in.

Nothing that is except for the man she had her head laying on moving. It wasn't a jerk, or even a startle. All he did was stretch slightly, when he did so his spine torqued and jostled her just the slightest bit. Her blue eyes flew open and she lifted up to watch him. Something was different about him but it was so small a change she couldn't even tell you what it was. He had moved, and somehow in some tiny way he looked better. A tightening in her chest she hadn't known was there previously loosened just a little now. Allowing her to draw in nearly full breaths, instead of stunted inspirations somewhere close to pants. Like a weight lightened just enough she could stand it, but she was far from deep satisfied intakes. 

Now that she was awake she could smell the alluring fragrance of hot tea, scrambled eggs and bacon. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes, pulling her tangle of wavy blond hair out of the way of her vision. Grace forgotten in the waking moments, though not her care for her patient, she clamored over top of him to slide off the bed. Her stomach growled at the promise of food, but she ignored it to pour a cup of tea and try to coax the hatter into taking it in. Gaining her previous place on the opposite side of the bed from the food she lifted his head into her lap to prop him up and dripped a couple warm drops of tea on to his dark lips. The amber liquid slid across the skin causing them to shine, Alice was entranced watching, then the lips opened slowly giving the drops an entrance to his mouth. Alice poured carefully allowing the liquid to flow down the side of his cheek and whispered words of approval into his ear as he swallowed. Getting something into him to cut the poison was a very good idea she thought. 

The second visit from the queen came at this time. Moving stealthily in case they were still asleep, she was able to watch for a moment at the delicate care the young woman took in everything she did for the Hatter. She spilled small sips of tea into his mouth and waited patiently for every swallow. She would try occasionally to tame an unruly curly red lock of hair. Every motion was calm and sure, and inspiration took hold of the queen. If Alice was going to stay she would need a place in the kingdom, a role. Mirana decided then that she would train Alice as a healer and potionier, her apprentice of sorts. Keeping the girl close and increasing the chances of future events staying in hand.

Walking with the clicking clack of her heels she strode into the room, drawing Alice's attention from her ministrations. "It's good to see you awake. Why don't you take some time to attend to yourself and let us get him cleaned up." The girls blue eyes shifted between the queen and the hatter.

"I don't want to leave him till he's better." She said softly looking at the queen.

"That is easy to see. I'll make you a deal Alice, go take care of yourself, promise to keep doing so and I'll teach you everything I know about healing people."  
Alice's eyes widened. In all honesty she wasn't concerned about helping anyone other then the man who's head rested in her lap. The dark part of her stirred in her mind mocking how all the queen's knowledge had done little for him so far. Shaking the thought from her head she nodded. Skills such as Mirana's where to be valued and she had kept him alive with no knowledge what was causing this for some time now. 

Nodding her head she slowly moved his head back to the pillow and got off the bed. Walking up to the queen Alice felt her muchness flair around her and she looked the other woman squally in the eyes. "I'll agree, but you will have to teach me here. I'll only leave his side when necessary." The queen met the stare with soft brown eyes, trying to convey a message that it wasn't time for. For the first time since meeting the White Queen, a nagging sensation started in the back of Alice's mind. Something was not right in this castle, maybe in all of Underland. And it seemed that the man in the bed was there because of it. Eyes narrowed slightly, and now a steely blue, she watched as the queen's eyes averted and she went to tend to that poor soul. Turning to leave for her own room and make herself presentable Alice wondered just what was going on in Wonderland. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

When she entered the neighboring quarters that were now hers she felt alone. The room was stark and unlived in, with the typical Marmoreal colors that felt cool and lifeless after leaving 'his' rooms. They were no longer innocent and elegant to her. Walking in front of the dressing table, a sad looking creature passed the mirror as she did. Caught off guard Alice walked back to confront the reflection. She looked every bit as worn as she had the last time she measured her appearance and then some. Worry and suspicion pulled her brows up and decorated her expression with a crease. Typically vivid blue eyes, were now icy and hard, was that from the lack of color around her, or the turmoil inside her? Her hair was in such disarray she wondered how she could ever tame it and attempted to rake her fingers through it trying to pull it into a pony tail, and wincing at every snag her fingers met. 

"You look an absolute mess." the reflected lips seemed to say the words as much as her own.  She couldn't have all of Underland seeing her looking like this, and she wouldn't have him waking up to see this image either. She found the bathroom expansive and sterile looking, but the warm water that came out of the faucet was like heaven. It caressed her aching muscles, letting them un-nit, and brought the pink color back out in her skin. The collection of cuts and scrapes from her mad dash through the woods with Mctwisp and Absolem all stung wickedly. She accepted every one as yet another payment of penance to her sins upon this realm. They called her the champion and hero, but it seemed that killing the Jabberwocky was nothing now. She had saved them from their fears but what had caused such a change in everyone?

Getting out of the tub she grabbed a large fluffy white towel that smelled of lavender from the linen bar and wrapped around her figure, and just in the nick of time...Or not. Cheshire materialized floating above the vanity watching her. 

"Would it hurt you at all to announce yourself? How long have you been here?"

The mysterious cat's toothy grin took on a evil glint as he spoke. "Longer then you would like, not nearly as long as I would. But that is neither here nor their Alice." He caressed her name in a verbal way making her glare at him disdainfully. "Don't worry my dear, I have no doubt in your power to bring Tarrant..."he paused for the slightest moment to watch her." back into himself, and I don't wish for him to be aiming to create another smile for me." he drew a finger across his throat in a very 'off with his head' fashion. 

Tired of his frivolity at her expense she waved her hand at the floating cat and started to pull a silver hair comb through her wet tresses. He floated behind her in a barrel roll to her other side. "We have matters to discuss, and we need to do so soon." his grin was stunted as he said that and she cut her eyes over to him.

"I thought you made it a point never to get into politics." She stated his quote but with a question lilting to her voice. 

"It won't be the first time I allowed myself to be drug into you affairs will it? I stood with you all at the battle." Anger didn't taint the words, he was just speaking truth. 

"That is a fact. How is it you are so well informed now though?"

He melted into the bathroom and hazed into being over the mirror. "I'm not well informed on matters that concern you most but while I may not know the how I know the who."

Gaining her feet Alice toppled the chair to grasp at him, but missed as her fingers caught only mist. "Chess Please!"  

When next she spied him he was floating quite out of reach. "I'll keep the information until you are ready for it. You have to focus on your current job before you go rushing off for revenge. You figure out the How and I'll give you the Who, no questions or riddles asked." He vanished for the last time now, she felt a cool brush across her cheek and held her hand to it but she would never be completely sure if she had imagined it or not. 

Frustration and anger seized Alice and in a blind rage she hurled the silver comb at a wall where it crashed horrifically against the marble. Why was everything and everyone so infuriating to her today? Lack of sleep didn't seem like a suitable answer to that question. A growl nearing vocalization she stalked  back into the bedroom to see that her trousers and other clothing had been collected, more then likely for the wash. Opening the wardrobe hopefully, her eyes were met with every color blue one could imagine in dresses of the most beautiful design. She ran soft fingers across them all feeling the lush fabrics and smiling. They were in fact beautiful and none of them looked like something to wear everyday, and nothing as comfortable as her trouser and vest. With a small grudge at returning to the proper she pulled a dress out of the back, much like what she had worn years ago upon her second visit to Underland. It was that same muted blue and it had simple lines and no over the top accents. As she held it she suddenly realized why the blue in the quarters next to her was so familiar and the so familiar ache now living where her heart should be gave a particularly large twist.

The dress slipped on soft against her skin and it fit perfectly, as if someone had her there to size it...She didn't want to wonder at who had created it, but it was so lovely she even attempted to trap her hair in a fancy bun with ringlets. It would fall into disarray surely but the attempt to find the familiar in the reflection was necessary. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

When she walked back into 'his' rooms she moved slowly, taking it all in and trying to find where everything was. toward the back room she saw a tea stand up against the wall. It had, and this shocked her, a lovely and MATCHING service set of china. White with little blue flowers on it that flowed in elegant patterns so lovely she had to pick up a cup and look closer at the intricate vines and leaves surrounding the flowers. Setting it down she found canisters with varying types of tea, sugar cubes, and a collection of silver. On the far side of the little table was a flowering plant with a mortar and pestle next to it. Frowning in confusion she picked up the stone basin and felt the bottom with a finger that came back with white powder. 

"Mirana?" Her voice carried into the next room, a small bit of urgency in it hurrying the other woman's flowing steps. 

Coming upon Alice holding the grinding instruments the fair lady frowned slightly. "What is so important about a simple mortar and pestle to make you sound so severe?"

Alice turned and offered the bowl to the more knowledgeable woman. "there is a white powder in the bottom of this...and it's right here with a tea set. Why?"

The queen took the bowl and sniffed carefully at it. A sweet fragrance wafted up to her, that of flowers. "He must use this to grind fresh ingredients for tea. He is quite found of it you know."

Irritation pushed Alice to nearly roll her eyes at the queen's so obvious statement. "Do you think he may have used this plant here then?" She touched the delicate petals of the bell shaped blooms that tumbled down upon each other on it's stem.

The queen looked at the petals, they were a light purple but when dried they could have produced a white powder after grinding. "Perhaps. This is his personal tea set, maybe he was making a tea with some special purpose..." She frowned as the blond girl grabbed up the pot and looked inside. It hadn't been washed but it was empty but for a dark stain. It hadn't been used in some days then. Frowning to each other they looked to the plant. 

"Do you know what it is?" The question hung thick in the air as Mirana thought.

"It isn't a typical plant found in Underland, but it could be from Witzend, where the Hatter hails from."

Brown and blue eyes looked at each other. 

"You don't think this is what's poisoned him do you?" The queen asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days the two women turned the sick man's room into an extra kitchen. Potion ingredients were strewn across every surface in a similar manner to the living room and it's many hats. At Alice's instance they started with Pishsalver and Upelkuchen, the two vexing creations had been far to much a part of her past not to have the ability to make her own when the chance came to learn. Of course Mirana agreed thinking that as good a start as any.

Hours were spent going over wonderland's vast array of plants, of which Mirana had correctly guessed did not include the mystery plant on the tea tray in the hall. Flowers, leaves, bark, Alice absorbed every detail and begged for more, as if she needed every detail she could obtain. The queen was amazed at the girls capacity, she had guessed she would have a knack for healing but not like this. She was driving to learn everything she could to help care for the red head still laying in the bed. One thing eluded her skill though. She was not about to touch half the things that the White Queen brought in. Buttered fingers, worm fat, Jubjub bird eyes, Jabberwocky scales (Alice was quite sure collected after she left the last time) among other nauseating elements made her skin crawl when the thought of skin contact came. So some of the castle's fine silver sugar tongs and serving spoons were brought up, and laid haphazardly across jars or on tables. 

Even with her heart thrown into the learning and practicing of elixirs and potions every twitch or change in breathing of the Hatter was caught by Alice's keen eyes. His heart rate had regained a normal pace along with his breath. He moved in the bed some now, turning and wriggling around to find a comfortable position. To his caretakers dismay his eyes hadn't so much as flickered open yet. Taking more and more of his care on her small sloping shoulders as well as devouring text books given by her new teacher with her lessons was wearing on Alice. Tired was an adjective that fit her very well these last few days.

Her hair was always thrown up in a bun on her head, curls escaping when ever possible, when they were available she wore her trousers and a blouse. Blouses were easy to come by. No matter the size it could be tucked in to a manageable fit. The circles under her eyes were nearly as evident as the color that spilled around the hatters. Late one night Mirana ventured down the halls of Mamoraial to peek in on her two wards. Alice sat in the light blue velvet chair with a large and ancient tomb in her lap reading it, every once in a while her dimmed blue eyes would flick over to the Hatter. Tired of watching the younger woman wear herself thin, and knowing that her irritable mood could make coming times more trying then necessary, the Queen decided to act. Throwing open the doors to the bedchamber she watched Alice startle and jump out of the chair, her hair falling free of the ribbon it was tied up in. It fluttered to the ground slowly and both women watched. It was a purple ribbon, and Mirana could only guess it came from the Hatter's collection. 

When the ribbon finally settled it was as if a spell of silence was broken. "That's it! We had an agreement Alice and I've been tolerant but it's been days now!" The break of the calm gentle demeanor the queen always wore shocked Alice. Her eyes grew wide in shock and she tensed as if to run. If the queen expected a rebuttal she wasn't getting one at this time, so she continued though gentler. "The deal was that you would take care of yourself... Look at you, you wear things that don't fit, where you are finding them heaven only knows, you don't' sleep more then a mere 2 hours or so, and you haven't' seen the sun in days either." The woman opposite her crumpled in upon herself. Her shoulders that usually were held back and straight suddenly hunched forward, she wrapped one arm around her own middle while the other lifted to allow her right hand to wrap behind her neck. Her gaze fell to the floor, defeated and exhausted. She didn't even face Mirana squarely, shifting so she looked to the side of her.  The white Queen didn't know how to respond. Even at her most frightened Alice had never collapsed, or just given up. She had run before, or argued, both before she flew into  attack. Rubbing a headache out of her forehead that was building the older woman studied the shadow of a girl in front of her. 

"I can't let this continue. I think you should retire to your rooms, get some sleep, spend a couple days. We'll decide what to do from there.."  Turning to walk out as she spoke the only warning she had was the sharp intake of breath.

"No."

Spinning back around Mirana took on her most royal air. She straightened her back and lifted a dark challenging brow. "Pardon?"

Alice's eyes burned and a sneer lilted on her lips. "I said 'No'." Swelling up to a more impressive stance she pointed a finger at the queen. "You have every right to yell or refuse to help me further but you have no right to tell me to leave here. This is his room, and I'm here for him." Her extended digit pointed then to the floor and finally to the Tarrant's silent form.

"You tend to forget that I am your Queen Alice. Something that is not wise."

"Why not? Will you have my head then? Are you secretly just as twisted and power hungry as that ridiculous little troll you had me drug here to vanquish for you not so many years ago?"

Balking at the verbal assault Mirana stepped back, affronted with shock painting her features. "Alice... I..."

The blond shook her head, her hair floating behind her and glowing from the firelight beside her. It would have been lovely if anger wasn't carved on her face. "Perhaps we need to have all this out. So we are clear. I've been your champion Mirana, you asked me not to adress you by your title, and just so we are very clear you never asked me for an oath of servitude or loyalty. I didn't offer one either. So while you are a queen and this is your land you are NOT my Queen, and you will do well to remember that."

"That isn't neccisary you know. I would never harm you, or any of my subjects!"

Some of the anger melted from Alice. "Don't make threats then Mirana. I do now, no less then I did when I put on the white knights armour and went to battle. All I'm doing is everything I can to save someone I l... care about. This battle is a distance marathon not a sprint like before."

"All the same, you need rest...."

Nodding in agreement with all malice and negative out in the air Alice lifted her hands. "How do I rest when he won't stop?" then crumpled in on herself once more. 

Becoming more and more unnerved by the labile girl, the queen stared. Frankly it seemed Alice was going round the bend at a remarkable pace, and she could only think of one person who could pull her from the brink. Softly she moved so as not to startle another rant from the girl in the overlarge blouse and grey trousers. Setting a friendly hand on her shoulder Mirana spoke in a voice one would use to calm a scared animal. "He will wake up Alice. He gets better everyday. Look at him, he looks himself. Listen to his breath move smoothly in and out of his lungs, at a even pace. why any moment now he may open his eyes."

Faith and hope tried to blossom in Alice, but she squashed them down like weeds. She didn't deserve either of them. "What if he does? What am i to say? That I'm sorry i left, or that I love him, or that I'll never leave again?... or do I simply settle for a Hi." Whirling around she threw her arms as if each question was a ball to fling into the air and watch where it may lay. Spinning in a lopsided way that any town drunk would envy Alice was facing the Hatter once more... A very much awake hatter, with eyes glowing a green unseen in underland.. 

Whether it was the unbalance of her stance, the inertia of the spin, shock, exhaustion, or any other thing one may imagine Alice fell to knees. Her lips formed words, or perhaps tried to for no sound escaped. Mirana moved forward to see if the girl was alright before she realized what had happened. Then she too was struck mute and immobile. The only sound to fill the room were the words from the man in the bed.

"Am I dead? I must be dead."


	6. Chapter 6

Whether it was the unbalance of her stance, the inertia of the spin, shock, exhaustion, or any other thing one may imagine Alice fell to knees. Her lips formed words, or perhaps tried to for no sound escaped. Mirana moved forward to see if the girl was alright before she realized what had happened. Then she too was struck mute and immobile. The only sound to fill the room were the words from the man in the bed.

"Am I dead? I must be dead."

Sitting up in the bed Tarrant looked at the two women in front of him. They were so still he wondered whether they were in fact real, or just images from his mind painted onto reality. His head swirled inside as he rose and he pressed a hand to it. He groaned at the ache in his muscles from those two small movements. Raking his wild mess of curls back some he looked at the girl kneeling on the floor. She was like an angel, golden hair alight from the fire surrounded her porcelain doll face like a halo. Even her stance had a religious look to it. She would have been an old master's muse of a savior.

Of course this wasn't the first time her visage had assaulted his mind. It had appeared and hidden from him more times then he could count since she left. It always looked like a whisper rather then this solid though. Hmm looked like a whisper, that didn't make sense.. but then again it did. He shook the rambling from his mind carefully, so as not to rattle his all to fragile organ too much. If she looked more here then he must be farther gone. 

Turning from his minds cruel trick he looked to his queen. She looked so startled, as if she had seen a ghost.. /Which must be me/

"Your majesty, please don't be afraid...what happened...?" his words were ruff, his mouth was so unused to forming syllabary now, his accent was thicker. He ran his index finger and thumb down the muscles of his face trying to loosen them. His sovereign did little aside from smooth some of the shock from her face and watch him all the closer. Pulse speeding in anxiety, his respiration's worked to keep up. Anxiety was moving to fear, and with pupils dilating he begged silently to be saved. But he would not look to the angel on the floor for it. No he needed reality to save him not another wishful thought given form by his ever misguided mind. 

Pity winning over her own confusion with the situation, Mirana stepped in to help. Gliding closer to his bed she clasped her hands in front of her and gave a silent prayer of thanks to the powers that be. "Peace Hatter. All is well, you are very much alive." her smile was gentle and re-assuring, so much so that he almost believed her. His eyebrows lowered to a less fearful height and his eyes softened a touch. Cocking an eyebrow the White Queen looked from Tarrant to Alice sitting on the floor. "Dear isn't there someone you want to say hello to?" Green eyes followed her gaze to look upon Alice, just the barest glance was given before he snapped his head another way and pulled himself against the wall to huddle in upon himself. 

"I...I... I don' know what ye mean..." his voice shook as his accent dripped even thicker into his words. 

A sound ripped through Alice's throat, something akin to a sigh mixed with a sob. The thick accent was sweet and so desirable, and in so small an amount. It was like picking honeysuckles as a child with her sister in the back field. So much work for the small sweet drop of nectar held at the heart of each delicate bloom. He was awake and alive and talking.. He was ignoring her but... that was to be expected, wasn't it.. She wanted to look away from him, to shrink into the shadows but his eyes were open, and hers wouldn't allow her to stop drinking that in. 

Mirana walked up behind Alice and set a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I mean Alice my friend. She is right here, can't you recognize her."  She used the same calming voice she had on Alice just moments ago, hesitant and soft. 

He didn't run, that was a plus but he did wrap his knees up to his chest and start to rock. "Don tell me you see her too... tha' can'no be good... tha would mean you were boggeled as well!... or mayhap you are'na real either...I'm imagining ya both.. or I am dead and you are my damnation..." His eyes seemed to glow as he talked, turning a wild yellow and looking so desperately at Alice.    

Her jaw fell, she had expected to be hated but never listed as damnation. Her eyes did tear away from him now, to look to Mirana. The white queen looked down at the girl, eyes soft. "Maybe you should go next door and get cleaned up. We've had a long day." 

Nodding Alice rose and turned from the bed, she would have liked to walk slow and regally as the queen with her head high but that wasn't to be. She ran hopeful to be out the door before the tears fell. Betrayed by her emotions her speed just allowed the glistening drops to fly behind her to leave a small path to glitter. She burst into her cold unfeeling room and threw herself across the bed she had never even slept in. The sheets were stiff and new and offered little comfort but she pressed her face into them and let all of her feelings out. Lack of sleep, exhaustion, and raw nerves all culminated in this moment, and her tears fell fast and warm. And as her tears nearly ran out she slipped slowly into sleep, where dreams would come.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
As Alice fled the White Queen kept her eyes on the Hatter. What she saw gave her hope, he watched her leave and sorrow fell upon his face and his hand flinched to reach after her. Floating again she alighted on the dusky blue chair, and placed a comforting hand on the one that betrayed his feelings. Taking his eyes from where Alice had vanished he looked down at the hand holding his. 

"I can feel your hand..." this small fact seemed to marvel him and he looked cautiously at her. 

"Yes you can. We are really here Tarrant." She smiled gently, and leaned back into the chair. "You know I've always admired this color, it doesn't really match the rest of the room but i like it. Where ever did you find it."

The rapid and random change of subject was enough to throw even him off, and trying to catch up he looked at the soft velour of the fabric. "Aye, it's a very demur color. I usually tend ta the more vivid colors, don I?"

Nodding Mirana rubbed the chairs soft fabric with her palms. "It's a lovely shade of blue.. Is it sky blue?"

The Hatter shook his head, colors were part of his profession. They were safe and familiar, allowing his guard to fall, and him to focus on something. "Nay, sky blue is brighter, it has less grey to it."

Considering him she nodded. "It's not Robbin's egg blue..."

"Nay it's Alice blue." He said the words without thinking about it. Causing the corner of the queen's lips to tilt up into a smile. 

"You've missed her for so long haven't you? Why can't you believe she is really here?"

He realized he had been tricked and let some of the tension out. He'd said her name already taking some of the taboo out of it.

"Why would she be? I was round the bend before, I'm even more mad now... I've seen her every day since she left, had i told you that? No, no I hadn't, because even I know it wasn't real..So it can't be real now."

"When you saw her before what did you see?" Mirana asked softly trying to find a way to prove to his broken mind that she was real this time. 

He pulled the covers up around him and folded it between his fingers. "She was like vapour, I could see her and not touch her. Always smiling and then she would vanish... Just like that day..."

The queen listened, tapping her foot as she thought. "She didn't disappear this time though... Alice ran, crying, you can go feel the tears that fell to the floor." standing suddenly she walked to the lamp and dimmed it. "Sleep Hatter. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, and we have to find out what caused your illness."

"My what?" Looking up from the sheets to Mirana he frowned. 

"You've been on your death bed for weeks now. Welcome back to the world of the living.. And I assure you, you are part of it." She smiled sweetly and floated out of the room.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
His mind spun now though he didn't move, so much information had been poured in, and he had to make sense of it all. Not sure how long he had been thinking of all of it he came to a conclusion. The rest could wait only one thing was direly important now. Throwing his covers off, he pulled himself out of the bed and stumbled to his closet. He was wearing silk purple plaid pajama bottoms, that he was unsure how he got in, and went to find a top, so as not to stalk through the castle half naked. Mad he may be but he was at the very least a gentleman as well. 

Leaning against the wall for some support he gained the hallway and looked down each direction of the empty passages. Hadn't the White Queen told Alice to go next door? To the left was one of the ballrooms that seemed to multiply in this castle.. that left the right, where an empty set of rooms had sat for some time. Slipping silently down the marble halls he stood in front of the doors. No name plate was there but he had to check. Softly he knocked on the white panel, three defined taps...then listened. Nothing happened, so he knocked again. When still no answer came, he breathed deeply. This went against his moral compass, but he had to see if she was really in there. Cracking the door he slipped in with just the whisper of this silk pants grazing the frame. He moved slowly, regaining the ability to move his muscles. This collection of rooms was laid out exactly as his, so he knew in the back was the bed chamber. Opening one more set of doors he found what he was looking for. 

 

There laying in a ball on top of the sheets was a sleeping Alice. She never stirred and if it hadn't been for the rise and fall of her chest he would have wondered if she were alive. He walked with one hand extended tips hopeful to just graze something solid. When they ran down her shoulder, he sighed. She really was here, it was really her. 

 

Leaning down he brushed her blond curls back to brush his lips against her cheek to her ear. "There you are Alice. You are terribly late yet again. Naughty."


	7. Chapter 7

There was a lot of free time to be had in Underland when a body wasn't exhausting itself taking care of a sick man and trying to learn every secret magic held here. There was even more free time when one was hiding away from that same man, never leaving her room without secretive glances down the hall. With so much time on her hands Alice threw herself back into her studies, and her thoughts. She had taken Mirana's words to heart and slept as much as a normal person should, her waking moments she used to learn, because if she wasn't learning she was thinking. There was only one thing that would occupy her idol thoughts. 

Him.

She would think of him laying in the bed, of how he had hurt when she left, and of how when he did wake up he had called her his damnation. Then on occasion she would even think of him before she had left, as they faced destiny side by side on the chess checkered battlefield. Those thoughts were both horrible and wonderful. Drowning in the middle of her tears and these thoughts she would wonder if she should leave underland and go home. True it was boring there but at least she wasn't lurking in her rooms until hours where no one should be around the castle's halls. And her rooms at home were filled with her belongings and her style, not the cool colors the white queen favored. But she had given her word to him, in a sort of prayer or bargaining chip, that she wouldn't leave again. Besides even miserable there were adventures to be had in this world she could never dream of. 

Throughout the day she would hear people scurrying thought the castle, walking up and down halls, and at sporadic moments people knocked. She didn't answer, she would feign sleep if anyone deigned to poke a head in. But there was a certain knock that made her want to throw open the paneled door and and run screaming in happiness. She had no idea how she knew it was him, maybe is was the rhythm, or the inconsistent force... It didn't matter though. When he knocked she fought the urge to run to him and instead melted to the floor. Because she knew that the face she wished to hurtle towards wore an expression of scorn for the woman he had suffered over, it wasn't the smiling face of a person that's hug made you feel like you had run home. 

Three people didn't bother knocking or falling for the sleeping rouse. Mirana still came to administer her lessons, lacing every conversation with invitiations out of her room, like a teenager spiking the dance's punch. Thackary would come visit to try to cheer her up, though now that his burden was lost and he had returned to his previous exploits, Alice tended to resent his visits and the increased need for ducking. Lastly was the one person she didn't even fake sleep for so she could try to pry info out of him....Chess. The cat would materialize at random moments, though after catching a well aimed silver brush on the head, (a feat Alice was quite proud of) never again in the bathroom. 

Chess was still withholding the information he promised to share with her, Alice was loosing her patience, and now he vanished faster and faster. It seems Chess wasn't of the opinion that she was ready for the news.

Scanning though another ancient book of knowledge to be gained from Underland, Alice sat on her large silvery blue clad bed. She had no alert that Cheshire had entered the room until he phased into being over her head, stretching along the back of her chair.  There was much to say about the Cheshire cat, that he was alarmingly happy all the time, that he was non-committal in most any altercation, that he had a knack for either showing up at the wrong time or scaring the hell out of a person. But it you put all that aside, he was one of the most graceful creature she had ever seen. It may have had something to do with the fact that gravity had no hold on him, but even when he chose to walk on surfaces he flowed. 

Chess purred and showed his wide grin for her in a hello, as his tail swished through the air. "Still hiding oh brave Alice?"

Lapis colored eyes glared at him, or best they could with them over her head. "Ha! very funny Chess. Have you come just to mock me this time or are you going to hold your secret over my head of who poisoned him?"

The grinning cat floated upside down from over her head to in front of her face. "Honestly my dear I'm surprised you are even interested in who organized the near death experience my dear friend Tarrant experienced. Why you've not said a word to him since the night he woke up. If I'm correct, and I'm sure I am, you haven't even seen him."

Recovering from her small twitch that now replaced the wince she had been giving when his name was mentioned, she tossed her hair. "I've been busy as you well know. Aside from that I have every intention of avenging your dear friend..." It was just his name, why couldn't she say it? Flipping a page she acted like that last sentence should have ended instead of hanging waiting for more.

Large aqua eyes watched her. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to avenge him?"

"because."

"Because why?"

Jumping up and stomping across the room Alice cocked one hip out and rested her hands on each side. "That's my job isn't it? As the white Queen's champion. Aren't I the new white knight?"

"Not unless you want to be, you offered to be her champion only one time, and besides the White Knight protects the Queen and her subjects, he or she isn't obligated to seek revenge. In fact that is a very un-white purpose, don't you think."

Crossing her arms she fumed silently for a moment. He was right, she couldn't imagine the vorpal sword so pure and strong being used for revenge. "True. But I will not let this attack go unpunished. It can't be permitted!" 

Chess nodded his head causing him to bob slightly in the air. "And when you figure out why you will take this mantle on and admit it to those that matter, including yourself, I'll take you right to the person responsible."

"and until then?"

"I'll be watching you of course. As well as stopping in to visit here and there."

A knock echoed through the sparsely decorated room, Alice spun to look at the door and Chess lifted his gaze over her head to it. Alice's hands dropped from crossing her chest to her sides in a limp odd sort of way, drawing Chess's aqua pools back to her. 

Gliding through the air Chess nestled into her hair. "You are so close. Find your muchness again." 

When she spun toward the words Chess was already just wisps of vapor disappearing into thin air.

Muchness.... Find her muchness? Her brow furrowed into a look of sheer determination and she strode with pure purpose to the door, she grasped the cool silver handle and then....

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Tarrant didn't know what he could do to get her attention. He had gone to her rooms more times then he could count, he had even deigned to poke his head in once. She was nowhere to be seen and he couldn't bring himself to actually go in. There were times when he knocked that he heard her moving around and that she was close to the door. Never did an answer come though. Throwing himself into his work he was creating hats and more at a startling rate. To enter his rooms now one was stepping over hats, and winding around towers of them. Some dresses, jackets, and such littered the ground as well. It was to this catastrophe that Mirana entered one day. 

"Tarrant! What have you been doing?" She asked, gliding around the jumbles that created a very small path through the main room. "Ohh, I like this one!" She picked up a white and silver hat that tipped slightly forward with bright peacock feathers down one side. Placing it on her head she continued down the path to see the Hatter sitting at a sewing machine. His foot was rocking the pedal at a swift pace, the wheels were turning, and the needle slid up and down through the material as his practiced hands guided it. He never looked up from the machine, even as she neared him. The wild orange eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, ignoring his surroundings. Ever so carefully the queen placed a hand on his shoulder. Not surprising the Hatter yelped and jumped up from his seat, the needle slowing without the movement he had given it. 

"I'm fine!" He said as he settled and straightened his jacket. "I see you found something to your liking your majesty" nodding to the hat still clutched in her fair hands. 

"Yes I have! You are the best Hatter this court has ever seen Tarrant. But why the explosion of work?"

The hatters eyes didn't meet Mirana's as he spoke again. "it must be a flood of creativity from being gone for so long." He bent down to fidget with the wheel on his perfectly working machine. 

"Oh is that all? It doesn't have anything to do with our newest member of underland?"

Tarrant fiddled even harder with his sewing machine. "Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

Nodding at his back the queen acknowledged the man's typical change of subject. "No I haven't a clue."

"Neither have I!" the laugh that followed was both relieved and wild, close to the one she remembered. 

She walked over to his desk and left a stack of coin for the hat. As he stood to see her out she touched his shoulder again with another friendly touch. "You need to talk to her." 

His eyes seemed to grow a blue color, off from their typical green. "She won't see me. I've tried. She comes back after all these years and then takes one look at me in my rooms and then disappears again. Only now she is right past that wall." Now his eyes grew yellow, anger showing through.

"You called her a devil basically." Mirana reminded him. He shook his head. 

"I didn't think she was real! I've been seeing here everywhere since she left and It had made me ill. I even got a plant to add to my tea to help my digestion settle." He threw a blind hand behind him to indicate the mysterious plant on his tea tray. The queen cataloged that piece of information but moved onto the point of the moment. 

"She doesn't know all of that of course."

"She doesn't care." 

"She cared enough not to leave your side from the moment she got here till you woke up."His eyes widened and stared at her begging that is was possible she was telling the truth. "You thought she just happened to be there at that moment?"

Past words he nodded.

"She slept next to you on in that blue chair where she read book after book trying to find a cure for you. I speak nothing but the truth Tarrant. Go to her and talk to her." Turning to leave she put the elegant hat on and looked back over her shoulder "and thanks for the Hat dear."

 

Watching the queen leave Tarrant just starred out after her. Alice had come to take care of him? She had been there the whole time, and he hadn't known he thought she had just stopped in and happened to be there when he had woken. Then she had vanished in hurt and he thought it was because she wanted nothing to do with him now. As warmth flooded through him his muscles eased and were able to move, able to carry him to her door yet again. But this time he would not be denied!

Muscles stretching and contracting, his stride was fierce taking him through the piles of hats, not having the patience to walk around them. He snatched up a hanger with a few things he had just happened to make in exactly her size.. Then it was out the door into the hall and standing at her door. He knocked again, with the flat of his fist so the sound would carry in a fuller tone. When it didn't fly open immediately he grabbed the silver handle and considered turning it to enter the rooms on his own.


	8. Chapter 8

Of every occurrence in time there is more then one side of the same story. In the bible almost all of the disciples wrote of their version of Jesus' life and teachings, they call them Gospels. In every broken hearted sob story there is the break-y and the breaker, and so on and so forth. I say all of this to say that there are two sides to every story and while they may be quite different on some details they end the same way. Something happened, someone started it, and people were involved.

If you were to ask Alice or the Hatter exactly who opened the door you would get different stories. To be sure one could never tell, perhaps even those two souls aren't aware who opened it and who was left holding the handle as it turned. Or perhaps they were exactly in sync and opened it at the same time. In truth though it doesn't matter. What does is that the door did open, and when it did there was a person on each side looking right at the other.

Both wore expressions of shock, for they didn't expect the other one to be there, and both had adrenaline flying through their blood giving them that cold rush of energy to either fight or run that being startled gives you. Perhaps this increase of hormone caused the candid honesty that happened afterward, we will never know, but at first silence prevailed for just a moment, while each one of them got over their shock. Then the words flew, some of which were spoken by each, and some said that needn't be.

"I'm sorry!"/ "Sorry!" 

Alice blushed and looked down to her bare feet, why hadn't she put on shoes? "I wasn't expecting you."

The glow on the Hatters face rivaled hers, "Nor I you , I'm sure"

Another pause while they gathered their scattered thoughts, a feat Alice accomplished slightly quicker.

"I'm sorry for more then startling you, you know. I'm sorry I left you, I'm sorry I was gone so long, and that you missed me, and I'm even more sorry then anything that you hate me now, even though I understand it..." She had to pause for breath her sentence lasted so long. When she pulled the air into her ready to continue the tirade of guilt Tarrant lifted one pale finger to her lips and pressed it ever so gently but meaningfully to them. 

"You can't honestly think I could ever hate you." It wasn't a question it was a statement, or perhaps a rhetorical question that wasn't spoken in the right beat. Though with him not moving his finger all the small beauty was left was expressions. Her brows pulled together and the corners of her lips tilted toward the ground. As sad as those two movements were it was nothing to the sudden increase in sparkle as her eyes filled with soft unshed tears. 

Shaking his head softly in disbelief, though keeping his finger quite in place. "That is the biggest load of bollix I've heard. Hear this and remember it Alice my dear. I could never hate you."

Her tears spilled over onto her rose tinted cheeks leaving trails of sparkles in their wake. Removing his hand from her lips the Hatter caught one single drop, the first one to fall actually, on the tip of that same finger and held it up to the light. From a distance it looked like he held a perfect diamond there, it actually even cast a small rainbow. As was his custom, he became slightly distracted from the serious moment as he marveled at it. 

Alice finally found the ability to speak. "Hatter?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm Fine my dear. I truly am." He held the tear for her to see. "This is for me?"

Her mess of curled locks flailed as her head nodded. She was still unsure of what to say.

"Is it because I hurt you the other night? Because I didn't think it was really you! I thought it was..." he trailed off and looked down at the ground.

"You... you didn't think it was me? You don't think ill of me? for leaving and such?"

Shaking his head in such an endearing manner, his bright green eyes looked straight at hers. "No, I thought you were a self created delusion that had been haunting me since.."

She frowned. "Since I left? I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Again he shook his head negating the need for an apology. "You had things you had to do, You told me you would be back, I should have believed you." He looked back at the tear still sitting daintily on his hand. "Is this because you are sad to see me now?"

He was so intent on that small little tear, but his voice was so honest, and his expression so open that Alice could not deny what he wanted. She was however quite aghast at how she explained it. So short simple and to the point. Brazen actually, with no wording to protect herself should he not return her emotions..Which she felt he had every right to do.

"Quite the opposite really. It's because I love you." Both their visages reddened, and she tried to turn away but the hatter had dropped whatever manner of parcel he had been carrying, one oddly enough she was unaware of till this moment, and he pleadingly stopped her movement. 

"Don't turn away now Alice, please..." With great effort and terrifying openness she moved her Sapphire orbs up to meet his. She couldn't speak anything else, it would either cheapen her words or be a lie. Slight confusion was staring at her from him but he didn't flinch away either "You shed this because you love me.." He watched her nod her head, this was torture. Whatever could he be thinking? and when was he ever so calm and kept his thoughts inside. "You cry because loving me hurts you?" 

Alice very nearly rolled her eyes. How could he not see! She had to explain it. "I shed that tear because I love you and I hurt you and you have brushed it aside so easily. And I don't know why!" The urge to turn petulantly away came over her but his hands wouldn't have it.

"My dear girl that must be obvious."

Irritation hitting her she cut her eyes menacingly at him. "Oh it is, is it?"

"Quite right."

"Well if you would be so kind as to enlighten me sir."

"Because I love you." Coming from him the words sounded like they came from a child. Pure, unblemished, and unerringly true. They warmed her and froze her where she stood. With a wild grin she hadn't seen in nearly a decade, he smiled happily at her and held up the lone tear once again.

"This is because you love me, and I love you so I shall keep it with me always." In an odd sort of way what he did next was sweet and endearing and the only way she could have thought of to keep her simple tear. He licked it off his finger, taking it into himself. It was one of the most unique and endearing things she had ever seen. 

When she found her words again to speak he silenced her once more by closing the small distance between them and finally pressing his lips to her pale shell colored ones. In a move he had been dreaming of  for years. All thoughts of speech forgotten Alice moved instinctively into his grasp and allowed the magic of the moment  to go on and on. The only words spoken in all the time they kissed, there in her open doorway where anyone could see came as they paused for breath. "And dear, Call me Tarrant." Her only response was to flash the most exuberant smile he had ever seen grace her face and then pull him back to her reach and slide her fingers into his mad curly mess of hair to hold him there. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Alice could never think of how indecorous her actions were at this moment, she was standing in public barefoot kissing a man. Knowing her well enough and having some small measure of true thought left, he did what was natural to protect his little Alice. He moved them into her room and kicked the door shut. In the long run this was even more scandalous then kissing in the hallway but there were no prying eyes to be seen here. Costing the last bit of thought left to the couple things started to progress. The kisses deepened, they held each other tighter, pressing into each other. His jacket was hot, and didn't allow his arms enough room to move to hold her tightly. It fell to the floor. 

Her tie hung loose but created a barrier between them, it soon floated to the floor to join his jacket. Then it was his tie, their vests, and his shoes.... Eventually they had made there way to her bed chamber with a path of discarded clothing in their wake and only trousers and loose shirts left to cover them. Their kisses never stopped even as they reached the bed and fell onto it, Alice laying on her back and holding the man she was kissing to her as he tried to hold himself over her tiny form.....

 

 

****************************************************************************************************  
Please be warned that the next chapter is rated Mature. There are adult situations, and I would appreciate you using your own judgment on continuing and reading it. I find love between two willing and passionate people to be an amazing thing that should be celebrated but realize that maturity must be a part of the experience. 

Thank you so much for your support and consideration. I’m so touched you enjoy my musings :D

Melesifant


	9. Chapter 9

His hands were on either side of her, keeping his solid form close enough to touch her soft body but letting no weight press on her. His lips teased and caressed her own, neither letting the other go. Her slim dainty hands were raking through his hair pulling him to her, as she arched her back towards him, struggling to be as close as possible to him. Lips sliding down to sweep down her jaw line up to her ear, he felt her shudder at the chill he sent down her spine. Soft laughter danced from him as he nuzzled her ear. 

"Tarrant..." his name being sighed by her was awe inspiring. He kissed her neck gently. 

"again"it was her turn to laugh this time at his whispered insistence.

"mmm... Tarrant" Elation ran through him at hearing her say his name so intimately. He started to rain warm kisses down her neck, intent to caress every bit of her he could, to show his love. Every touch brought an endearing sigh or moan from his Alice, driving him on, driving him mad. Lowering himself from his hands to his forearms and leaned to his left side, he was able to wrap his arms around her small waist, to run a soft caress down her slim hip and down her long leg. She gasped again, throwing her head back from so light a touch and calling out to her GOD. He wrapped the leg around him, keeping her secured to him. He lifted his head from his ministrations to look at her, leaving her hands to fall by her head and grasp at the sheets. A bright flush painted her cream colored skin in the most endearing rose color, her eyes were closed and a smile played on her lips that were a bit swollen from their intense kissing. Running his hands down her spine he watched as it bowed, lifting her up into him again. Innocent and beautiful, he couldn't decide if he wanted to ravage her senseless or protect her from all the world and just hold her. 

He was mad, everyone knew that, and he was of two minds about most things in wonderland but this was most different. All of him wanted both, he was fighting his base nature as a man with his character as a gentleman. While waging this war internally he had paused his motions, giving Alice a moment of respite from the onslaught of sensations he was inflicting on her, allowing her to open her eyes look back at him.

"What?"

His eyebrows lifted and his expression melted into the sweet adoring one she remembered from the balcony of Marmorial all those years ago when he had told her she had to be half mad to dream him up. She lifted a hand to caress his cheek and run a finger along his cherry colored lips. As they glided away he finally spoke. "You are so very beautiful." Her flush turned to an all out blush and her eyes lowered demurely. Trying to withdraw her hand he caught it and rained kisses on her palm. "Come now Alice, you can't honestly play bashful now." 

Laughter lighting her eyes she brought them up to his again. "I do believe you are right. Look at me, I know I've never been one for proper but I doubt I've ever flown in the face of propriety this much." at her statement the gentleman finally won over the beast that was man. Leaning down he kissed her sweetly on the tip of her little upturned nose. He released his hold of her and went to roll away, only to be stopped by her iron grip on his shirt front. "Where are you going?"

The Hatter lowered his eyes from hers, no longer feeling fit to touch her. "I've gone to far I'm afraid, and forgotten myself. Thankfully we have stopped just in time."  
Again he tried to pull away, only for a second hand to grasp him. 

"Please don't stop! We've been apart for too long, to hell with propriety I want this!" Startled by her curse as much as her words he returned her gaze, reading the open honesty and intent clearly. "Aye, we've been apart for far to long, but not so long we can't do this properly." Seeing her brow furrow he leaned down and kissed the small wrinkle. "Alice Kingsligh, I'd like to ask for your hand, and never let it go again." 

Not being a large man, though Alice being a rather tiny woman, he didn't expect what she did next. She flung herself up out at him wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. *kiss* "Yes!" *kiss* "Yes!" *kiss* " A thousand times YES!" She somehow gained the upper hand, pushing him to his back and straddling over him and raining down her affection. It was a tender sweet moment, both of them shedding happy tears, that was shadowed by his impulses. Every time she moved to kiss him she brushed herself against his groin, and though he struggled to maintain he knew it was a loosing battle and that any moment she was going to realize. 

Trying to hide his attention by unsettling her however had a very opposite effect. She noticed the hardness she had created in him and looked at him with a type of curiosity that was so uniquely Alice. Rocking her hips she felt his trousers raise into her own. "You want me don't you?" The question lit a fire in him, pushing him from the sweet sanity he tried to maintain and drawing out the rougher, mad side.

His eyes glowed yellow as he was overcome and he flipped her over and secured her under him then restrained her hands over her with one hand. "Aye ya wickid lil' girl. An do ya take such pleasure in tempting me? Trying mah sanity as well as mah manners? I'm tryin ta keep your virtue intact and ya are nearly begging meh to take yeh now." Expecting her to respond in fear, he physically drew back when she smiled and laid calmly under his violence and said as if it were plain to all.

"I Love you Tarrant, all and every bit of you. I care nothing for what is proper when I finally have you with me." His eyes mellowed back to his endearing emerald. "I..." he was lost for words.

"I am begging you in fact. To make me yours." she smiled at him. 

"Say it again please." He looked at her imploringly and left no doubt what he wanted to hear. 

The words fell sweet and soft for only his ears to hear. "I love you Tarrant."

Removing his hands from her wrists he drew her left hand up to him and kissed the palm before turning it over and sliding his pin cushion ring onto her empty ring finger. "This will have to do until I can find something more suitable."

Glowing and in Love the couple looked at each other and Alice said only one more thing. "Oh Tarrant how could anything be more appropriate!" After that there wasn't much room for any words aside from sighs of satisfaction mingled with 'I love you' and those words never sounded so sincere. 

Her lips, red from his attentions, found their way back to his. Her arms were thrown around his shoulders holding her to him no matter how he might try to separate them. There was no time for thoughts or propriety for the man now. She was all his and warm and safe in his arms, with no dark shadows of battle looming on the horizon. When her lips touched his he fell completely under her spell, and didn't think about anything apart from this moment. 

The room held a chill that stone walls can never truly be rid of, that moist crisp air of a cave almost, but her Love's hands were warm and firm and she couldn't help but cuddle into them. Slipping down between them the practiced hands made quick work of her shirt buttons, and with a little shrug and her lifting her back off the bed the blouse fell to the floor to join the collection of discarded linens. He did this with slow worshipful movements, drinking in her soft fair skin laid almost bare to him. When they kissed again a fire seared between them, and wildness took over. Her trousers and undergarments were flung from their warm bed, and his clothing was gone as fast as her fingers could manage. 

Tarrant wanted to go slow, to watch her, and love her with his eyes, but they were both beyond that. Innocent sweet Alice didn't know what was going to happen next all that she knew was that she wanted more and when she got it it only tempted and strained her thirst for him. Her fingers were tickling down his spine or playing in his bright ginger hair. His held her to him and fondled her ripe full breasts, teasing her tips or weighing and caressing the globe. When he had her so driven that her small hips started to rise to him he knew he could wait no longer. He had only time to warn "Love this may hurt..." moving from her lips to kiss her throat but she shook her head and sighed in such an awe inspiring way that he moved forward. 

Pulling away slightly to her disappointed moans. Softly with insistence he spread her pale thighs and knelt between them, and leaned to return his lips to hers. The way to her opening was instinctual and when he found the path he moved with slow anticipation.....


	10. Chapter 10

Alice's eyes were closed, her cheeks flamed with heat and blush, given totally to the moment and not knowing what else to do. The hatter reached his right hand up to brush a golden strand of hair from her face and stroke that cheek. "Love, open your eyes. Look at me please." Her lids fluttered open, casting shadows with those long lashes of hers and she looked timidly into his eyes. Her lips were parted slightly and her breath came in quick intakes. 

Her innocent form stretched out beneath him, and it hurt him that he would take that innocence from her, but it hurt worse to contemplate stopping now. He laced his fingers into her own that laid off to the side and moved his aching member closer to her warmth. It was delicate and soft, and the moist walls fought his onslaught with tight pressure all around him. He knew his own breath was speeding up, but they still held eye contact confirming connection. 

When her brow wrinkled he stopped moving, thinking that he must be to large for her. He knew he was having to work with slow purposeful pressure to move in, he felt her so tight around his enlarged staff. There wasn't  time he couldn't remember  where he ached so  much or that so much blood was engorging him.  At his pause her delicate hand twisted with his; squeezed urging him to continue. Concentration clear in his face he started to press into her womanhood again. By this time he had more then a quarter of his length in her, and he finally met her seal. Fear of causing her more pain then necessary washed over him. Causing him to now work his cock in and out of the same distance he had already concurred. Helping her to relax her muscles, and become familiar with the feel of him in her. Heart singing and reveling in the intimate hold she had on him, he almost didn't notice when she stared to press into his small thrusts. 

Her hips were bucking up, pushing him in more and more. She starred at him with utter trust and he couldn't stand the distance between her lips and his. Leaning down he claimed them once more. Their eyes closed as they took a moment to feel what they had accomplished so far. Pulling from her his lips brushed her ear. "Are you ready? this is going to be painful.." Her head nodded vigorously, causing small tremors to be felt lower down. Bracing himself he rocked his hips back and forth twice before committing to the third. He felt the delicate barrier give way and felt a warm slickness now to help him press into her.

She had winced at the tearing but never had her gaze left his. She was so strong and brave and beautiful all rolled into one tiny woman. He fit in her snugly but perfectly and he couldn't help some irrational pride in this fact. He pulled back, nearly leaving her sheath, feeling her muscles resist the retreat and was surprised by the power between them when they pressed back to each other. 

"You are all mine Alice." he purred possessively into her ear before kissing down he neck. His motions grew in importance, speed and power building. Alice's eyes now slid back into her head and closed and moans danced from her parted lips. Sounds of pleasure floating in the air, driving him farther on, as if he needed any more encouragement then her small figure arching and bowing to press him as far as she could take him. 

The intensity was overwhelming to his system, he moved between madness and need, and sanity with gentleness. Alternating pace and pressure, which always increased when Alice said his name. 

"Oh Tarrant....", " Tarrant, oh love...", "I love you, Tarrant!" all soft whispers, all driving him into insanity, causing him to pump violently at her, before he could remember himself and gentle. He would choke out her name with promises of eternal love, as her tight opening caressed his lower shaft. 

Not able to keep his eyes from her the hatter didn't miss the signs that she was about to cum. Her nails dug into the top of his hand where they still gripped each other, her free hand clawed at the sheets or his arm and back. Breaths whisked in and out of her in ever accelerating gasps, she was beyond words now. "What is it love?" he was so filled with happiness he could't help but ask what she was feeling. 

"Warmth....tingling.. need... Love...pressure.." the words tumbled one by one as she breathed. "Don't fight it Alice." The urging was little less then necessary. As a flood of ecstasy crashed through her flooding her blood with heat  and adrenaline, he felt her silken muscles start to contract and massage him. A small scream pulled from her arched figure, and her free hands nails raked red furrows down the pale expanse of skin across his back. He didn't have a chance to fight, to hold on. The feeling of her caressing him, the verbal proof of her pleasure, and the small bite of pain as his skin was scratched tore through him bringing his own release. He slid his hips back and forward with hard full stokes before he felt himself finish and press his seed into her with a powerful gush. 

Energy leaving him with his release, his arms folded and he was able to shift them to their sides. He didn't remove himself from her until her tired blue eye fluttered open again and she smiled. Moving ever so slowly then he slid out slowly and carefully, noting the secretive tightening around her eyes that refused to be a wince or twitch. "I love you." He whispered to her with a smile. She glowed back up at him. "I Love you too." she sang the words it seemed. then with a little yawn she curled up into his solid embrace and drifted almost instantly off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The brilliant light of dawn found the couple embraced beneath the silver and blue duvet cover of Alice's bed.  Tarrant's pale arms held her slim form to his chest, her head resting over his heart, and blond curls tumbling in random bedhead fashion all around. Her own arms embraced him delicately. The metallic colors of the room all seemed to glint with gold as if they lived in a dream world of sunbeams. As he reclined back on pillows the light invaded his sleeping lids before hers. Bringing him to consciousness. 

When reality tugged him up to greet the day, the hatter was torn between glee and disappointment. His dreams last night were the stuff of legends, hot passionate love and sweet delicate touches, between himself and his sweet little Alice. How could he willingly leave his dream world? Though there really wasn't a decision to be made he had already left that utopia. Eyes still closed he took in the warm light letting it fill him. Funnily enough he felt heavy as if a small weight rested on his chest...Funny that. Fighting his teal and purple lids open he found quite pleasantly that the dream world and the weight of the new day were in fact true. His little Alice was stretched across his chest as her head rose and fell with his breath. 

Tarrant wanted to rouse her. He wanted to clutch her to him and futterwacken all around the room, to scream from the ramparts of the castle that Alice Kingsleigh was his. Intent on imprinting this moment to his eternal memory he picked every detail to catalog  and keep. when his gaze lit upon her left ring finger crowned with his own pincushion ring he stopped to marvel  over it. The ring was too large for her dainty had, but she kept her finger crooked to not loose hold of it. 

Unfortunately reality held other people in it, and he knew that even Underland would thrive on gossip as juicy as this, that the mad man had sullied the innocent champion of of the Queen. No this would not do. He would not tarnish her name. With painstaking care he extricated himself from her warm body, the comfortable bed linens, and braved the chilly castle floor without a squeak of protest to gather his garments. Laying the bag of clothing he had made for her across the foot of her bed before leaving. The hatter then slunk from the room with such grace even Chess would be impressed, returning to is own quarters and securing the secrecy with the fact that only they two knew of the events of last night.

He would now have to court her properly as they made plans. He thought a gift was in order. Flowers? Emerald colored eyes flashed to the window. No Alice he was sure had had quite enough flowers in her life time. Chocolate? Had he ever seen her touch a candy before? hmmm think, think, think... Delight drew his features into a grin to be proud of. He then set off for the Kitchen of Marmoreal to set his plan into motion.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

With her head laid to face the door, the light of morning never flickered across her visage, however the warmth of the beams did wake her gently. Stretching she felt the sheets, reaching for Tarrant’s hand or such. What she found was just empty rumpled sheets. Eyes darting open she searched the room for his tall colorful form to no avail. There was however a garment bag on the foot of he bed. Dropping the covers from around her she crawled across the expanse of linen and grabbed it up. Inside were a small array of clothing in soft elegant blue. No doubt who had made them. There were new trousers, blouses vests and such but also a few elegant and delicate dresses she would have died to wear. Pulling one from the collection she stood to place the rest into her wardrobe. Turning back to the bed she nearly screamed.

For resting among the cloaking sheets she had dropped was that damned cat, grinning at a very naked Alice. "PARDON ME CHESS! CLOSE YOUR EYES AT ONCE!!"  The grinning sneaky feline did as told but laughed in merriment. 

"Well you have finally made peace with the Hatter, have you?"

Her glare was strong enough she was sure waves of anger washed against the cat as she stomped to the other side of the room to grab a dressing gown. When he heard the satin belt slide into  a secure bow he cracked his eyes, his grin full across his head it seemed.

A blush flew to her cheeks as she glanced down to the ground. "I haven't the foggiest idea what you mean by that statement." Turning she went into the washroom to draw up a hot bath. While she was happy in all accounts she was rather sore. 

Tsking her from the bed, Chessure rolled to his back and grinned upside down in her direction. "I can see his ring on your finger Alice. Not to mention other proof left of your....reconciliation." 

He watched as she froze mid reach and counted the seconds till she moved to glare hostility at him. 

"Chess if you dare..!" She started the threat, stretching herself up to make herself tall and lean appearing.

Floating up the grinning cat allowed his laughter to cut her off. "Alice dear I love knowing secrets not sharing them." Her mouth closed as she glanced at him. "I gave you my word that when you were over your issue I wold tell you who poisoned him."

"So it was poison?"

the cat nodded, causing his whole body to bob in the air.

"WHO?!?" she demanded, anger pulling her toward him.

"The Red Queen. It was Iracabeth, or at least done on her orders."

Alice's teeth grit together in frustration. She growled the next words through them. "Can you prove it?"

As soon as her words were done he started to dematerialize, continuing as he spoke. "That my dear is for you to do. You have the knowledge to start, and the White Queen and the Hatter will both be of great value in your pursuit."

And then he was gone, eerie eyes, grin and all.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cats really are eerie in the way they watch you... imagine if they could talk and such.. Silly Voyeuristic Chess...


End file.
